1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to seat-mounted food service trays and storage compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When traveling in an automobile, especially on long trips, the occupants often need to be supplied with entertainment as well as refreshment. Children especially tend to become restless and irritable during long trips, and that adventure known as travelling with children becomes even more challenging when these restless blessings must eat and ride. The present invention is directed to the provision of a tray and desk which may be placed over the legs of a user sitting in either the front or back seat of a vehicle.
Various types of trays for use in vehicles are known in the prior art. Many of the prior art trays rest on the seat or floor of a vehicle, but cannot be placed over the leg of the user. These trays are not easily accessible by children secured in their seat belt, and consequently a great deal of spillage occurs. Other trays rest directly on the lap of a user, and can become very uncomfortable during long trips. In addition, articles on these lap trays are easily displaced by even slight movement of the user. Many of the prior art trays are also limited to use in the back seat of a car.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,989, issued to Joseph W. Pierro on Feb. 24, 1976, discloses an Adjustable Support Means for supporting a tray on the seat back or arm rest of a car. The device, however, does not provide a tray which may be comfortably placed in front of a user and used as either a food tray or a desk.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,788, issued to Jack M. Russel on Jan. 12, 1984, discloses a Portable Desk designed for use on a vehicle steering wheel. The Portable Desk includes a storage compartment but does not include legs which would allow comfortable placement of the device over the leg of a user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,583, issued to Wanda C. Tenner on Aug. 23, 1988, discloses a Lap Desk for use by children while traveling in an automobile. The Lap Desk is not supported by legs, but instead rests directly on the lap of the user, and thus fails to provide the comfort of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,107, issued to Deborah S. Miller on Sep. 13, 1988, discloses a Portable Travel Tray for mounting in conjunction with a conventional automobile seat positioned in the front of the user. Unlike the present invention, the Portable Travel Tray cannot be used in the front seat of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,795,210, issued to Lloyd E. Milat on Jan. 3, 1989, discloses a Portable Table For Use In Vehicles. The Portable Table may be placed on either the driver side or the passenger side of a two door vehicle but can not be used both as a food tray and a desk. In addition, the legs of the Portable Table may not be folded as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,003, issued to Susan L. Mayhew et al. on Jul. 10, 1990, discloses a Car Seat Table designed for securement on a horizontal seat portion of a rear vehicle seat utilizing a conventional central seat beat. The design of the Car Seat Table prevents placement of the invention over the legs of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,433, issued to Randall Kramer et al. on Sep. 10, 1991, discloses an Adjustable Folding Tray Apparatus For Attachment To A Vehicle Seat Back. The Adjustable Tray Apparatus must be attached to the headrest of a vehicle and cannot be used in the front seat of a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,720, issued to Robert S. Scheurer on Dec. 15, 1992, discloses an Adjustable Car Table for use in an automobile. The Adjustable Car Table is supported on one end by an automobile seat, and is supported on its opposite end by an adjustable height leg stand, but may not be placed over the legs of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,421, issued to Barbara Arseneault on Feb. 23, 1993, discloses an Entertainment And Feeding Device For Use By Children In Automobiles. The Entertainment and Feeding Device includes an attached food tray which may be detached and inverted to act as a flat play surface. However, this device can be used only in the back seat of an automobile.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.